russelfandomcom-20200213-history
De Castro says IBC to focus on entertainment, sports, news and current affairs
March 08, 2019 Former DOT Undersecretary Kat de Castro feels right at home in her new post as president and CEO of IBC 13 from the solid No. 3 into the original No. 1 leading TV network again. “It’s in my blood,” explained de Castro at a press con on Wednesday, March 6. Before becoming part of the Duterte administration, De Castro started as a field reporter on ABS-CBN and later on hosted the travel show “Trip Na Trip,” and business magazine show “Swak na Swak,” under their own Bayan Productions. She is the daughter of former Vice President and veteran broadcaster Noli de Castro and producer Arlene de Castro. She is a Communication Arts graduate from Miriam College. With De Castro at its helm, IBC will primarily focus on the best of quality entertainment, sports, news and current affairs, initially airing the following programs: the morning news magazine variety show “Oh My Gising!” with Mara Aquino with Vincent Santos and Hajji Kaamiño as the news anchors, the morning news-commentary program “Bitag Live” hosted by Ben Tulfo, the musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” with the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo, the full-hour late-night newscast “Tutok 13” anchored by veteran newscasters Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel, the investigative documentary program “Veronica Files,” the crime investigation program “Crime Desk,” magazine show “Cooltura,” and “OOTD: Opisyal of the Day,” a bi-weekly 30-minute show that will humanize candidates of the mid-term elections. “If ABS-CBN is Kapamilya, GMA is Kapuso, IBC will be the Kaibigan network,” said De Castro. “We want to be the source of good vibes,” she added. IBC 13 is changing its position from the solid No. 3 into the original No, 1 again, with the top-rating programs that includes the primetime newscast “Express Balita” anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento; the noontime show “APO Tanghali Na!” hosted by the musical trio of APO Hiking Society; the phenomenal primetime fantasy drama series “Rapunzel” topbilled by Janella Salvador; the afternoon fantasy series “Zylona” topbilled by Yna Uy; the family sitcom “Hapi House” topbilled by Oyo Boy Sotto and Shaina Magdayao; the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol” topbilled by Joyce Abestano; the reality talent show “Talent ng Bayan” hosted by Robin Padilla; the phenomenal game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” hosted by Cesar Montano as the game master; the weekend newscast “Express Balita Weekend” anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro ans Joseph Parafina; the musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” with the Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo; and the top-rating sports programs that includes the PBA and NBA games. IBC Classics, on the other hand, the digital TV channel will re-air some of its highest-rated and critically acclaimed shows from the ‘80s and ‘90s, such as “T.O.D.A.S.” (Monday to Friday, 7:45 p.m.), “Sic O’Clock News” (Monday to Friday, 6 p.m.), “Hapi House” (Monday to Friday, 4 p.m.), “Retro TV” (Monday to Friday, 7 a.m. and 11 p.m.) and “Cooltura” (Monday to Friday, 10:30 p.m.). “We want to revive ‘Sic O’Clock News’ into a daily fake news program kasi napapanahon,” De Castro remarked. To mark its 60th year, IBC will air “The Original No. 1” this Friday, 9 p.m. “The Original No. 1” is a documentary hosted by Chiqui Roa-Puno that will trace the history of the network, from its original owners, up to the present as woven in the different genres of hit IBC shows. It will feature interviews with Sen. Tito Sotto, Joey de Leon, Kitchie Benedicto, Bert de Leon, Nova Villa, Lolit Solis, among others. Will De Castro return to hosting? “As of now, I want to first make sure viewers will be aware of IBC. When that happens eventually, why not? But I still would want to work on a travel show for more adult viewers, because I am already in my forties,” she related in Tagalog. “I want a travel show that will teach viewers on how to travel on a shoestring budget, like how to travel to Hong Kong with only P10,000 in your pocket. I would love to produce something like that,” she added. She is enjoying the challenges of running a news station, although she did receive a warning from her father about not screwing up. But De Castro believes her experience working in the private sector is an advantage, including developing a strict work ethic. “I believe people like me bring a breath of fresh air to the government. Coming from the private sector, we work efficiently on a tight schedule,” she said. But no, she does not see herself following in the footsteps of her father, ex-Veep Noli de Castro. “I saw how stressed my father was when he became a senator, and observed how hard he worked as vice president. I’d rather be here (broadcast) where I belong, so I have no plans at all of entering politics,” she said.